


What If?

by royuals



Category: Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F, Français | French, Future, Hurt/Comfort, Morrilla, Original Character(s), Past Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 09:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18547402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royuals/pseuds/royuals
Summary: La fille de Jennifer trouve de vieilles photos compromettantes de sa mère et d’une certaine brune datant du tournage de la saison 1 de OUAT.OS Morrilla.





	What If?

**Author's Note:**

> Helloo! Je poste aujourd’hui ce OS assez triste sur Morrilla (Lana et Jen). J’ai eu cette idée hier et bien évidemment au lieu de réviser pendant mon petit week-end tranquille, j’ai préféré écrire ça :))))
> 
> Je n’en suis pas très satisfaite alors j’espere qu’il vous plaira quand même. 
> 
>  
> 
> Désolé pour les éventuelles fautes. 
> 
> Bonne lecture!

Depuis quelques jours, la jeune Sophia s'était mise en tête de faire du vieux grenier rempli de choses inutiles et de toiles d'araignées un petit atelier pour sa mère.

Elle avait déjà commencé à faire le tri de quelques affaires encombrantes entre ses cours au lycée, ses révisions et pendant les heures où sa mère était en tournage.

Le grenier, qui était plutôt une pièce assez lumineuse et avec une vue incroyable sur la mer avait toujours été l’endroit préféré de la jeune blonde contrairement à ses parents qui en avait guère d’importance pour ce coin de la maison.

Plutôt solitaire, elle avait passé la plupart de son enfance dans cette pièce à jouer à la poupée, aux petites voitures, à dessiner et à oublier le monde extérieur pendant des heures et des heures.

 

Alors qu’elle venait à peine de rentrer des cours, elle déposa son sac bandoulière non loin de son bureau, elle retira ses chaussures, enfila une vieille salopette qui appartenait autrefois à sa mère, tachée de peinture et usée à quelques endroits.

Elle se tourna vers le bureau et attrapa son iPod pour le faire glisser dans sa poche arrière puis elle se dirigea vers cette fameuse pièce tout en attachant rapidement ses boucles blondes en un gros chignon.

Elle retroussait les manches de sa chemise en flanelle puis s’assit en tailleur à côté des derniers cartons et bacs de stockage en plastique qu’elle devait trier aujourd’hui.

Pendant des heures, musique à fond dans ses oreilles, elle triait, passant par des vieux vêtements, jouets, photos, qu’elle jetait soit à gauche dans le tas des choses à garder et à droite les choses à donner à des associations.

Elle essuya la goutte d’eau qui coulait le long de sa tempe puis elle soupira. Il ne lui restait que les deux grands bacs plastique à trier mais son dos l’a tuée atrocement.

Alors elle se leva pour s'étirer durant une bonne minute, gémissant de douleur. Elle se dirigea ensuite dans sa chambre pour boire dans le fond de sa bouteille de son sac de cours puis elle se dirigea dans le grenier.

Elle expira un bon coup avant de s’asseoir comme tout à l’heure et de fouiller dans le premier bac.

Elle s'aperçut que ce n'était que des albums à photos qu’elle n’avait pas feuilletée depuis un bon moment.

Elle commença à feuilleter quelque uns, trouvant celui sur le thème du mariage de ses parents, elle sourit nostalgiquement devant leurs sourires, leur bonheur et tous ces incroyables moments à trois.

Elle frotta rapidement la larme qui menaçait de tomber puis elle posa l’album à côté d’elle pour en sortir un autre.

Celui-ci avait une couverture en carton, beaucoup plus abimait que les précédents. Il contenait toutes les photos de son père enfant, avec ses parents célébrant noël, des photos de lui devant des monuments historiques ou encore quelques photos de son adolescence avec des groupes d’amis.

Elle se mit à feuilleter rapidement les autres, redécouvrant certaines photos qu’elle avait pu oublier avec le temps, d’elle lorsqu’elle était bébé, de sa mère adolescente ou quelques de leurs photos de classes.

Alors qu’elle se mit à genoux pour rapprocher le dernier bac d’elle, elle se rappela qu’elle avait trouvé ce bac en plastique bien caché derrière des choses inutiles dans la trappe du plafond de la pièce.

La boite à rangement était pleine de poussière, bien plus que les autres. Elle retira doucement le couvercle pour le poser à côté d’elle puis elle attrapa la boite dorée du dessus pratiquement intacte.

A l'intérieur, elle trouva quelques bricoles des anciens tournages de sa mère comme le badge et la blouse de Cameron dans House, les vieilles lunettes d’Emma Swan ainsi que quelques dessins, peluches qu’elle avait reçu pendant le tournage.

Elle referma la boîte et la mit sur le côté avant de prendre la plus grosse et lourde boîte à l'intérieur.

Une fois avoir mit la grosse caisse pleine à la place du bac désormais vite, elle regarda à l'intérieur, ne trouvant que des albums photos.

Elle soupira devant l'énième album photo qu’elle avait regardé mais commença tout de même à le feuilleter.

Page après page, elle découvrit une centaine de photos des acteurs de Once Upon A Time qu’elle n’avait jamais vu avant, lors des événements ou pendant des fêtes privés et soirées entre eux dans les loges.

Elle découvrit une apres une les gens qui avaient été plus qu’important aux yeux de sa mère mais qu’elle avait préféré s'éloigner et ne plus avoir contact sans que personne ne sache pourquoi.

Elle prit un autre album et le parcouru rapidement, ne trouvant que d’autres photos de la troupe.

Elle fit de même jusqu'à prendre le tout dernier de la pile, qu’elle feuilleta à la même vitesse que les précédents lorsqu’elle crut voir quelque chose.

Elle reparti quelques pages en arriere, retrouva la page assez lourd à cause du tas de photos dans une seule et même pochette transparente.

Elle sortit la pile de photos et ses yeux s’arrondissent devant les deux personnes photographiés collées l’une contre l’autre, s’embrassant sur la joue, dormant sur l'épaule de l’une tandis que l’autre prenait la photo tout en souriant, sa mère embrassant le cou de la brune pendant que cette dernière prenait la photo, les deux femmes nues couvertes par un simple drap prise par la brune ou également s’embrassant, se dévorant la bouche.

 

« Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça… » laissa échapper l’adolescente, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte.

« Sophia... » La concernée tourna la tête vers la gauche pour voir sa mère accroupie à quelques centimètres d’elle, les larmes menaçant de couler.

La jeune fille se positionna de façon à être face à sa mère, photos en mains et dit: « C’est quoi ça maman? »

Jennifer ne put répondre. Son regard était posé sur la photo du dessus du tas, celle où elles s’embrassaient.

Elle n’avait pas vu ces photos depuis plus de 15 ans, depuis qu’elle avait compris qu’elle l’avait perdu à tout jamais, qu’il fallait qu’elle fasse passer sa vie de famille avant cette ‘relation’ et qu’elle était chanceuse d’avoir un mari qui l’aimait de tout son coeur.

Sentant ses jambes trembler, elle se mit à s’asseoir en tailleur en face de sa fille puis elle leva les yeux vers sa fille.

« Je… Elle… »

L’adolescente remarqua que le corps fin de sa mère tremblait alors elle attrapa de sa main libre celle de sa mère et dit doucement.

« Je ne comprends pas maman. Je pensais que vous vous détestez. »

A ces mots, l’actrice baissa la tête puis ferma ses yeux.

Elle aurait tellement préféré la détester, tout aurait été tellement plus simple pour passer à autre chose mais sérieusement, qui peut détester Lana Parrilla?

La plus âgée des blondes secoua la tête tout en levant ses yeux humides vers ceux de sa fille.

Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, la jeune fille caressa le dos de la main tremblante de sa mère avec son pouce.

Après quelques minutes dans le silence où seul les hoquements se faisaient entendre, l’actrice avoua finalement d’une voix enrouée au bord de pleurer à chaudes larmes:

« Elle...Je l’aimais si fort, tellement fort, je… »

Sophia serra un peu plus fort la main de sa mère pour la réconforter.

Elle était assez troublée d’entendre ça de la bouche de sa mère.

Tout avait tellement de sens.

Entre le mariage de ses parents qui ne menait plus à rien depuis des années et surtout elle n’adressait plus à la parole à aucun membre du cast même à ceux dont elle était très proches, comme si elle voulait effacer ces années de sa vie.

« Que s’est-il passé pour que vous en soyez arrivé là? »

L’autre blonde haussa les épaules tout en fixant leurs doigts désormais entrelacés. « Elle a eu sa propre famille. » dit tristement l’actrice.

Devant le visage confus de sa fille, elle expira fortement du nez avant d’essuyer une larme sur sa joue et lui raconta tout: « Ces photos ont été prises pendant le tournage de la saison 1. Au début, nous étions amies puis notre relation commençait à dévier. Des petits bisous par-ci, par-là jusqu’au jour où nous nous sommes réveillées toutes les deux nues dans un lit. Tout ça a duré pendant tout le tournage de la première saison. »

Une larme dégoulinait le long de sa joue.

« Plus les mois avancés, plus de forts sentiments pour elle se développaient. Jusqu’au jour où nous avons eu une violente dispute à quelques semaines de la fin du tournage. »

Elle ferma les yeux, se remémorant cette violente scène où elle avait perdu l’amour.

« Je voulais de mon être lui avouer mes sentiments pour ne pas la perdre mais j’avais tellement peur d’être rejetée que je ne l’ai pas fait. »

Elle suffroqua fortement tout en posant les bouts de ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Elle ajouta quelques secondes plus tard à voix basse.

« Après les deux mois de pause, elle est revenue sur le tournage avec cet homme et c’est là que j’ai compris que je l’avais perdu pour toujours. »

La fille, elle aussi était aux bord des larmes devant cette révélation se jeta vers sa mère, collant le corps contre le sien, une main tenant l'arrière de sa tête.

Elle berça doucement sa mère contre elle, son nez plongeant dans la douce chevelure dorée.

Jennifer ajouta quelques minutes plus tard tout en quittant l’étreinte et frottant ses yeux mouillés:

« Avec lui, elle était si rayonnante. Il l’a rendait tellement heureuse, chose que je n’ai jamais réussi faire. »

Elle haussa doucement les épaules tout en laissant apparaître une petite moue.

« Son bonheur était bien plus important que le mien alors j’ai préféré ne rien tenter de plus pour la récupérer. »

Une larme dégoulinait le long de la joue de l’adolescente. Sa bouche était légèrement ouverte, encore complètement sous le choc de cette histoire.

Elle continuait de caresser le dos de la main de sa mère, tentant de la calmer.

« Papa était au courant de tout ça? Est-ce pour cela que vous vous êtes divorcés? »

La blonde hocha doucement la tête.

« Il l’a toujours su et m’a beaucoup aidé avec ça. Il a toujours été adorable, aimant avec moi, j’ai vraiment eu de la chance de l’avoir dans ma vie. »

Elle fit un petit sourire nostalgique à sa fille tout en lui serrant la main. « J’ai énormément aimé ton père, crois-moi. et si j’ai demandé le divorce, c’est parce qu’il méritait mieux, une femme qui l’ai-»

La jeune fille la coupa. « Une femme qui l’aime comme toi tu as aimé Lana. »

« Je suis désolé. » susurra l’autre femme avant de fondre en larmes, son visage dans ses mains. « Je suis un monstre. »

Sophia se mit à genoux pour prendre la tête de sa mère entre ses mains et d’embrasser plusieurs fois son cuir chevelu. « Ne dis pas ça maman. On ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux… »

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Et pourquoi pas une suite? ;)


End file.
